


The Effects of Blutbad Wine on the Grimm Physiology

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe comes home to find a tipsy, naked, horny Grimm on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of Blutbad Wine on the Grimm Physiology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> Written for an impromptu pornfest in my LJ for the prompt, "Grimm, Nick/Monroe, A slightly tipsy Nick"

Monroe gets out of his Bug, looking questioningly at Nick's truck parked on the street in front of his house. He sniffs the air as he approaches his front door, the scent of Nick - and pheromones? - laying heavy on the wind. 

"Nick?" he calls as he walks in, stopping a beat later as he takes in the site of a grinning, very naked, Grimm splayed out on his couch like a buffet. "Whoa..." he says, approaching Nick, who flashes him the most mischievous look. 

"Where've you been?" Nick asks (slurs a bit, to be honest). "I've been waiting for you," he says as his right hand trails down his chest, nails leaving a light red line on his skin until he reaches his turgid cock. He thrusts into it, giving a little moan as he says, "Been waiting a _long_ time..."

Monroe stands there, mesmerized at the site of Nick jacking off on his couch. His body's telling him one thing, but he shakes his head to dislodge all the really fun, porny ideas he's getting. He breathes out a sigh in an attempt to center himself (and is completely undone when Nick starts licking the fingers on his free hand). With another breath, he asks, "Are you okay?" His eyes dart to the end-table, and he sees a wine bottle and glass filled with a deep red liquid. "Nick?" he says as he approaches. "How much of this did you _drink_?"

Abandoning his cock for a minute, Nick shakes his head side to side, the site of which makes Monroe grin for some reason. "Not much... It's _strong_!"

"It's Spätburgunder-"

Nick reaches out, pulling Monroe to him. " _God_ I love it when you speak German and roll your Rs."

"...Fliessenden Kipferrot Pelz..." Monroe manages to finish. "It's _not_ your typical wine. It's Blutbaden _festival_ wine. You know, for feasts and stuff."

Reaching for his cock again, Nick says, "Well it's a party..." And he gives Monroe that boyish smile that nearly takes Monroe's breath away. 

Nick pulls Monroe close to him, breathing in his scent for a beat before latching onto the man's mouth, his tongue fighting for entrance. And for a minute, Monroe gives in, kissing Nick back while his hands start to explore Nick's body. He fights his higher functions that tell him to, 'Abort! Abort! Abort!' Working with a Grimm is one thing, but sex with a Grimm?

Monroe pulls back, standing up and shaking his head. "Listen, Nick..." he says, but is derailed again when Nick reaches out, making quick work of the Blutbad's belt and pants. 

"Fuck, Monroe," Nick says with a wicked grin at the massive tent in Monroe's boxer-briefs. "I figured you were big, but wow..."

"Yeah... Well... But... Okay?" is about all Monroe can manage as he watches Nick arrange himself on the couch, then casually lean over and grab a bottle of lube from between the cushions.

"I want you in me _now_!" Nick says.

Monroe just whimpers at the sight of Nick dripping lube onto his fingers, and can't look away as Nick puts one, two, then three fingers in his ass, a hiss escaping his lips.

Sex with a Grimm? Hell yes.

Monroe is naked in record time, pulling Nick off the couch and onto the floor. He pulls Nick's legs around his waist and leans down as the head of his cock touches at Nick's entrance. He pauses a second, staring deep into Nick's eyes, a beat later Nick's legs pulling Monroe to him, the thick head of Monroe's cock slipping into his hole.

"Oh god," Monroe manages to mumble, squeezing his eyes shut from the sight of pure ecstasy planted on Nick's face, for fear he won't last.

"Fuck me. C'mon, yeah... Fuck my ass," Nick gasps, his strong runner's legs urging Monroe deeper into him with every stroke. "Fuck me..."

Monroe knows he can't last long - not with how tight, and how freaking _hot_ Nick is right now. He tries everything, but the very sight of Nick makes him want to urge his body, 'Come! Now! He's so _fucking_ hot!' and throwing out the 'Oh shit, sex with a Grimm' thoughts. He leans down to claim a kiss, feeling his orgasm start to bubble up from deep within him.

"You close? Oh fuck, I know you're close. I can feel your cock getting bigger in me." Claiming another kiss, Nick grabs his cock his rhythm matching Monroes. Claiming one more kiss, Nick says, "Come in me... I want to feel it. I want to feel it when you make me yours. Mark me as yours, Monroe... _Mark_ your property," he hisses.

Monroe plunges once, twice, and then gives himself over to the best orgasm he's ever had, shooting his load deep within Nick, while he feels Nick's ass contract around his cock, Nick tumbling into orgasm with him, screaming through every shudder and pulse.

Monroe stays like that, frozen over Nick for a beat until they both manage to catch their breath, Nick finally managing a "Fuck..." whimper a moment later. When the pair finally lock their gaze on each other, Nick adds, "Welcome home, by the way."

"That's one way to do it," Monroe jokes, and the pair finally separate, Nick heading towards the stairs a second later. "Shower?" Monroe asks.

"Yeah, shower, then bed sounds good." Nick offers.

Smiling, Monroe asks, "You're gonna sleep over?"

Nick playfully smack's Monroe's ass. "Who said anything about sleep?"


End file.
